


Safe Place

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: Sometimes you need a safe place.





	

There is a mountain that's close to your house. They call it Mt. Ebott. It's a great place to see the stars, it's a great place for silence, it's a great place to hide. Mt. Ebott is one of your favorite places to be.

There is a rumor about this specific mountain, that is you climb the mountain you will never return. This rumor is ancient however, and you've always come back relatively safe and sound. Of course, no one knows you come up here. No one but your cousin at least. Still, if your parents knew, they would forbid you. Then your safety would be gone. The mountain was your safe place from the world around it.

You bring a notebook and pen and take field notes, observations on the plants around, and sometimes you research them when you get home. Sometimes you even sneak out at night, just to watch the stars. Your cousin always comes and finds you before you get too far however, more so after news that a girl a few years older than you went missing near the top. If anything, shouldn't you stay to keep a look out for her? Either way, sometimes you just need a break from it all, and Mt. Ebott is the best place to be.

You doubt it's more dangerous than being at home.


End file.
